warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Castanas
| elemental damage = 100 | crit chance = 5 | crit damage = 150 | damage radius = 2 | punch through = | stat proc = 10 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge punch through = | charge stat proc = | conclave = 70 | polarities = | notes = }} The Castanas are throwing knife type secondary weapons with an electrical detonation charge that can be detonated remotely by using the zoom command, much like the Penta. Although lacking in throwing speed like other thrown weapons, they can be stacked up to 6 then detonated all at once to create a wide array of crowd controlling opportunities, as each explosion has a small AoE effect. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages * Very high base damage. * Ammo efficient. * 100% chance to proc regardless of installed mods, have 10% base chance to additionally proc modded damage type. ** proc provides very high stun chance against most humanoid enemies. * Silent. * User can detonate knives on command, giving the player precise timing in detonation. * Long range. * Decent status chance. * Up to 6 charges can be detonated at the same time. * Two Polarities. Disadvantages * Deals damage, which improves its utility against Robotic or Machinery-type foes but not others unless properly modded. ** Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. ** When combining elements, damage is added last. * Explosions can damage the user. * Low magazine size. ** However, reload speed is all but negligible, making this less of an issue * Has travel time, making it difficult to land an accurate shot at long distances. * Shoots in an arc, making it difficult for use at long range. * Can only have six charges out at once. ** Extra projectiles generated by Multishot will count towards the limit of six charges. * Blueprint only available through Clan Research. ** Requires a Forma to craft. * Only able to zoom on first throw. Acquisition The Castanas can be acquired through the Market for 175 or Clan Dojo Research upon reaching Mastery Rank 3. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * The normal animation and arc behaves similar to other thrown secondary weapons. * Left click throws the Castanas, right click detonates them. ** If you are willing to take the damage, you can detonate the Castanas right on top of yourself by pressing the fire and zoom keys at the same time. * Charges will stick to any surface (enemies, allies, sentinels, etc.). * Throws that were made by the left hand are further from reticle by few degrees to the bottom compared to the right hand. * Can not proc on user. * When Magnum Force is added, the castanas will begin to spread apart on throws if multishot mods are applied. This may be helpful for combating the small blast radius they have by spacing them slightly apart from each other. Bugs * Attempting to throw while sprinting (toggle) will only cancel sprint, but not actually attack. Trivia *The Castanas is the first thrown secondary weapon that delivers Area of Effect damage. *The detonation feature is similar to that of the Penta grenade launcher, which also allowed users to detonate on command in exchange for zoom. **This makes the Castanas the first secondary to have its Zoom feature replaced with a different function. *The word Castañas means "chestnuts" in Spanish, judging how the knives are thrown then "open" themselves, revealing their explosive cores. *The description for the Castanas incorrectly refers to them as "the Kastanas". This can be seen in Dojo and at the Market Media Castanaspic.png|Castanas In The Market Castanas-Website.jpg|Castanas in Website Tenno Reinforcements - Castanas A Gay Guy Reviews Castanas, The Explosive Baby Warframe Castanas A Hunt in Warframe Phorid's porridge Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Electricity Damage Category:Thrown Category:Research Category:Tenno